


Connor and Jared play "Dare or Dare"

by IHateFuccBois



Category: Dear Evan Hansen
Genre: Connor Lives AU, Connor and Jared are buds, Enjoy!, F/F, M/M, sorry if its crappy this is my first fic on here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHateFuccBois/pseuds/IHateFuccBois
Summary: Jared gets fucking decked in the faceEdit: originally just a dumb one-shot but yall dumb fuckers wanted more so here is more after one whole year i post another shitty chaptef of this now on going fic. Update schedule- whenever the fuck i feel like, enjoy!





	1. Jared unintentionally ruins lives

After the whole letter debacle, Connor’s attempted suicide, and all the bullshit with the Connor project had blown over, things were relatively good for the five seniors. Surprisingly they all had become close friends, even more surprisingly Connor and Jared had formed some weird friendship between the two of them consisting of snide remarks and threats, that from afar it seemed as if they completely loathed the other. They also had this crazy game going on, it was like “truth or dare” except without the truth, just dares. At first it was harmless, playful jabs at eachother, Connor daring Jared to eat an entire bath bomb, Jared daring Connor to not say “fuck” for twenty-four hours, y’know easy stuff.

And as the game went on things start to heat, the dares becoming increasingly idiotic and bordering deadly. Connor dares Jared to drive to school without his glasses, Jared dares Connor to ride in the car with him (Evan decided to get a ride with Zoe that morning). Jared gets to school with zero casualties, well he almost hit a kid driving into the parking lot, but other than that it was an okay ride, Connor was shook as he stumbled out of the car. After that, the dares become more lax again, Jared daring Connor to call Evan’s mom(for some reason) and hold a conversation for more than five minutes, they have a lovely little chat and Connor is invited over for dinner the following night. Connor dares Jared to smoke “appleweed” for the first time, and by the end of the night has some major blackmail material, if the need should ever arise that is :3.

As the end of the year approached the game tapered off since the two had to study for finals, and get ready for graduation. So they waited until they were finally free of finals, and graduation was in a week. The weekend after finals they all decided to get together and have a small pool party at the Murphy house. The game started up again when Jared dared Connor to jump into the pool from the roof. Connor shouted from the roof top to Alana asking how his chances are on actually making it into the pool, she told him he had a seventy percent chance of falling off and breaking his legs, he did it anyways. Connor, by some stroke of luck made it into the pool and only scrapped his shoulder on the way in. In retaliation Connor dared Jared to drink toilet water, they all followed behine jared as he marched his way through the house and to the bathroom. The four of them watched in disgust as Jared stuck his head into the toilet bowl and started slurping water like a dog. He let out a loud burp and wiped his mouth on a towel, he had a smirk on his face and a sinister glint in his eyes. Connor gulped his adam’s apple bobbing in his throat, he knew he was fucked.

The dare didn’t come that weekend and Connor was freaking out a little bit, Jared must be planning something big. They were all chilling outside on monday morning at the friend groups usual hang out, by the big evergreen just to the side of the school building. Alana and Evan were talking about how they think they did on the finals and Zoe was just nodding a long. Jared pulled Connor a side to talk away from everyone else.

“What is it, Klienman?” Connor asked, he had the same apathetic look on his features but his mind was bursting will all the things could say to him in this moment. Jared flashed Connor a shit-eating grin before gesturing over to where Evan was still speaking with Alana.

“I dare you,” Jared started, dragging out the ‘u’ in you, and poking his pointer finger into Connor’s chest. 

“, to kiss Evan on the lips.” Jared finished, grin still stretched across his face. Connors eyes widened and he frowned.

“Fuck off, Jared.” Connor turned to walk back over to the others but Jared grabbed his wrist.

“You wouldn’t be making such a big deal out of this unless you loooooooove him.” Jared laughed. Connor flipped around fuming, he glared at Jared wanting to wipe that stupid grin off his face. So he did. Connor’s fist shot out connecting with Jared face and causing the glasses wearing geek to stumble backwards with a grunt of pain. Connor promptly stomped away muttering a ‘fuck this shit’ under his breath, as he walked away he heard Jared scream from behind him.

“SINCE YOU PUSSIED OUT I WIN, ASSHOLE!” That drew the attention of the others and they rushed over to Jared since Connor was already long gone. For the next few days of the last week of school Connor didn’t show up. Even more alarming, Connor wasn’t at home either. Everyone was freaking out, especially Evan but Jared was a close second. He knew he pulled a dick move daring Connor to kiss Evan, but he just wanted two of his best friends, who’ve been pining after eachother for months to finally get together before school ends.

It was the final day of senior year, and the group, excluding Connor, sat on the bench outside the school at their usual hang. All of them were still really worried about Connor and had been pestering Jared about what he did to make Connor so upset. Jared hadn’t said anything except he gave Connor an almost impossible dare and that he felt really bad about it. 

Zoe, from her spot on the bench, could see her brothers car pull into the school parking lot and she stood up, pointing to where Connor was getting out of his car and speed walking towards them. When Connor was close enough Zoe opened her mouth to curse at her brother for leaving, but before she could say anything Connor had grabbed Evan by the collar and mashed their lips together. Everyone stood in shocked silence. When Connor pulls away from a dazed and flushed Evan, he turns to Jared and flips him off, and starts to walk away. He stops mid-step looking back at Jared and saying.

“Your move bitch.”


	2. The kiddos graduate and hang out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends hang out after graduation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a year ago, A YEAR AGO, why are you still here, i literally wrote this in thirty minutes why do people like this garbage?!? Anyways after nearly a full year cha boi is back with another chapter hello

Evan sat in his assigned seat, folding and unfolding his hands as he waited anxiously for his name to be called. It had already an entire hour and the principal was barely through the 'G's. Luckily that gave Evan time to think about the events that took place this morning. Connor had kissed him, Connor Murphy, one of his best friends and recent crush had kissed him. The few moments after were nice, until Connor had flipped off Jared and revealed that the only reason he had kissed him was for a dare. 

Evan had been thinking about that heart-crushing thought all afternoon, only replaced by the step-by-step process of not embarrassing himself as he walked up the stage to get his diploma. He'd missed Alanas speech but he assumed that Zoe had filmed it, and he could always watch it later. It was no surprise to Evan when his mom texted him after the ceremony telling him she couldn't make it and to take lots of pictures for her. Luckily Cynthia being the loving and overbearing mother she is, made sure to take many, many, many, many, many pictures of her son and all her other adopted children.

Connor of course hid his embarrassment by giving an annoyed look to his mom after a few too many pictures and had already begun to pull the graduation gown over his head. Evan tried not to stare, his face going red and he coughed into his fist. He turned a saw Jared smirking and wiggling his eyebrows between pictures with his parents and Evan scowled at him. Jared had also already taken off his gown, wearing a nice button down shirt, slacks, and suspenders because of course he's wearing suspenders he's Jared Klienman. Evan was standing off to the side idly looking at his phone as he waited for his friends families to finish up their pictures.

The group of friends had planned to get an early dinner after graduation ended to celebrate their sweet release from highschool hell. They of course invited Zoe along considering she is alanas girlfriend, even though shes still a year behind. After short goodbyes with parents and promises to be home before curfew, the crew climbed into Jareds van and drove to their favorite diner. It was a ways out of town but it was worth it. For one it wouldn't be crowded by other graduated teens, and two the food was a-ma-zing. 

The friends chatted idly as they waited for their food, the server, a nice middle aged woman, brought them their drinks and assured them their food would be out shortly. "So~ What're you guys's plans for the summer? I've decided that we all need to hang out at least once a week, because I know for sure that none of us are going to the same colleges or will be anywhere near eachother. So we need to pack as much hang out time into the next three months!" Jared said taking a sip of his dr.pepper, and eyeing everyone at the table for conformation. 

"I'm free! Since I'm not going to college yet." Zoe smiled and gave Jared and 'ok' sign with her hand.

"I think I'll have time between community service and dates with Zo to hang out every once in a while." Alana smiled as Zoe kissed her cheek.

Connor nods his agreement, as he scribbles on the paper placemate with kids crayons the diner had given him. "And I know you're free Ev, you could never turn down the oppurtunity to hang it with your very best and awesome friend." Evan rolled his eyes and smiled, flicking the paper from his straw at Jareds forehead. After a few minutes their food arrived and the conversation died down as they ate. 

The friends walked out of the diner, deciding to walk around a little before driving back home. They found a small park a few minutes away from the diner. It was about 6:30pm and not many kids were still out playing, just a few small toddlers with their parents and some middleschoolers. Connor had jumped belly first onto an unoccupied tire swing, and started singing spiderman theme song for some reason. Zoe and Alana climbed and sat on top of the monkey bars and laughed at Connor, singing along after a while. Jared was recording Connor on his phone as Evan watched.

The group messed around in the park, even after all the kids had left and they joked and chased eachother around until, Alanas dad called telling her it was time to come home. By that time they were all exhausted from being dumb kids again at a park and they all climbed back into Jareds car, getting slushies at 7/11 before Jared dropped everyone off home. 

When Evan walked into the house it was 11:15 at night and his mom was sitting in the kitchen eating some takeout. Evan thought she must have just got home since she was still wearing her scrubs. "Hey mom." Evan greeted her as he slipped out of his shoes and joined her in the kitchen. Hiedi smiled at her son and slid over a takeout box. 

"Hey honey, how was graduation, I'm sorry i couldn't be there but I am so so, proud of you. You have grown so much this year and I am so happy that I get to love you." Heidi pulled her son into her arms and kissed his forehead, squeezing him once then letting go. "You want to finish our food in the living room and watch some shitty reality t.v?" Hiedi smiled and stood up from the counter bumping shoulder with her son and plopping down on the couch. Evan followed after her with a small smile on his face and cuddled up close to his mom as they ate and watched t.v together.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to all the peeps on discord for giving me the confidence to shit this fic out. Love y'all <3


End file.
